Destinys in the Stars
by Cookies N Creme
Summary: It is about Lily as a Zodiac who has to defeat a demon who has excaped from Hell... just try it, will ya?
1. Witch~ Chapter 1

July 3, 1976  
  
Lily, gut up you lazy bum!  
  
Petty, don't talk to your sister like that  
  
Lily could almost see the sarcastic look on her sister's face as she said "Yes Mother"  
  
Still reluctant to move, she got dressed and trudged downstairs. After waking up with some orange juice, she went to her "fort" when she got the shock of her life, a tawny oul landed in front of her. Though she wanted to run, as if she was in auto drive, she reached out and took a letter that the owl was holding. The owl gave her a playful nip and was gone  
  
Miss L. Evans  
  
2nd Largest Room  
  
7 Lilac Street  
  
Little Whinging  
  
Surrey  
  
Hogwarts School  
  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
( Order fo Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted at Hogwarts School of  
  
Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and  
  
Equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. we await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
P.S.  
  
We have been imformed that you are muggle-born( born to non-magical parents) and  
  
please await for Orion Black, he will take you to Diagon Alley to get your supples.  
  
Hogwarts School  
  
of Witchcraft and Wizard  
  
Uniform  
  
First-years students will require:  
  
Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
One pair of protected gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
One winter cloak( black, silver fastenings)  
  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
  
Coarse Books  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells( Grade 1)  
  
Miranda Goshawk  
  
The History of Magic  
  
Bathida Bagshot  
  
Magical Theory  
  
Aldalbert Waffling  
  
A Begginers' Guide to Transfiguration  
  
Emeric Swich  
  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
  
Phydllida Spore  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
  
Arsenius Jigger  
  
Fantastic Beasts and where to find them  
  
Newt Scmander  
  
Dark Forcles: A Guide to Self-Protection  
  
Quentin Trimble  
  
MMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!! I got an invitation for a Witchcraft school!  
  
Lily! Don't speak such rubbish, honestly a witch craft school?  
  
But mum, I got a letter from an owl and a man named Orion Black is supposed to come to pick me up to  
  
Wait! Who is Orion Black and you aren't goiong anywhere with him young lady  
  
As if on cue they heard the bell ring.  
  
Petunia rushed to the door to meet a tall man in what looked like a dress or nigtie or something like that.  
  
MUM! He is wearing a dress! Howling, Petunia ran up to her room.  
  
Oh um im sorry about that Mr..  
  
Black, Orion Black, and this must be Lily  
  
"That's Me and is this Hogwarts true can you do magic do I get a wand and will there be a lot of people there and where is Diagon Alley" lily was talking a mile a minute and neither her mother or Mr. Black could understand a word she was saying.  
  
Well first of all, like I said I am Orion Black, there is a Hogwarts, I do magic, you get a wand, and Diagon Alley is in London and you will meet a lot of people at the school  
  
Wait! I want my husband here to listen to this first. And you have to show me magic! Oviously, Mrs. Evans was not convinced.  
  
Later that day  
  
So let me get this straight, you are a wizard, my Lily is a witch and you want her to go to a school for learining magic? Said Mr. Evans,  
  
Yes that's right  
  
" Then show us magic"was all Mrs. Evans said.  
  
Okay, um Accio ball, well like magic(oviously) the ball zoomed into Orion's hand  
  
Now excited, Mr. Evans asked, When can we go?  
  
Okay then I will come by tomorrow with my son Sirius and we we will be off, and with that, Mr. Black was gone with a pop.  
  
For the first time, Lily was up earlier that anyone else in the family. She flashed through what seemed like hundreds of outfits before settling with a simple blue sundress.  
  
That is when she first looked out the window, she saw a face, the face saw her  
  
She blinked, he blinked  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
And she did what came naturally to her, she jumped out of the window(first floor) and tackled him, ready to throw her first punch when someone lifted her off him.  
  
She looked up to see a thourghly amused Mr. Black, a frowning father, and an embaressed mother.  
  
"Lily, I guess you have already met my son Sirius"  
  
oops, I just saw someone outside of my window and over reacted.  
  
Oh well, I'm Sirius  
  
Im lily and I am Really sorry about that.  
  
Nah its okay,  
  
Okay, lets get going! Said Mr. Black  
  
Later  
  
Lily was happy, she had a new friend, a wand, an tiny black kitten, and was now getting her books  
  
"What it mudblood"  
  
as soon as she heard that, Lily turned around to face a tall boy maybe a year or two older than her.  
  
"what did you call me"  
  
I called you mudblood  
  
And that would mean..  
  
You muggle-born trash  
  
With that, Lily lunged at him and gave him an impressive black eye and was about to give him another when Sirius gingerly pulled her back, Lily, we need to go,  
  
Fine. After making sure that she 'accedentally " ripping out a chunk of hair Lily left.  
  
"wow lily! Where did you learn that!  
  
Oh just a friend  
  
After dropping Lily off at home, They told her to go to the wall between platform 9 and 10 and to look for them. 


	2. Zodiac~Chapter 2

Discaimer  
  
I don't own the stuff you can reconginse, heck, the plot isn't mine, I'm just writing it for a friend of mine cause she thinks it is a good plot but she stinks at writing, the characters, besides the ones you recognize belong to her, and I need a editor!  
  
September 1  
  
Hey Lily!  
  
Hey Sirius,um how do we get to platform 9 ¾?  
  
Easy we just go through the wall  
  
Lily looked at Sirius like he was crazy but never had a chance to say anything because he had already pushed her though the barrier. As soon as they got to the other side, they came face to face with another boy.  
  
Sirius ovliously knew who he was  
  
"Hey Sirius, whats up with the chick?  
  
James this is Lily  
  
Lily this is James,  
  
And she isn't just a chick, she is a chick that gave Malfoy a black eye, I bet he still has it! Suddenly, James saw Lily in a new perspective  
  
C'mon, I got a compartment for us. Soon they were happily situated and chatting.  
  
Um, could we sit here? The other compartments are either full or Slytheren.  
  
Sure  
  
Remmy!!!!! Before he could reply, Lily had pounced on the poor boy, and James couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or suffication, James desided on the latter.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH REMMY I CANT BELIEVE IT'S YOU!! I HAVENT SEEN YOU SINCE WE WERE 9!!!! YOUR AWIZARD?! DID YOU KNOW? I CANT BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE IS JEN HERE TO?!!!  
  
During the outburst, no one noticed the girl who had slipped in.  
  
"um Lily, chicka, as much as Remus is glad to see you, he needs his air more.  
  
More calm this time, she said Jen! You're here too, did you know?  
  
Yes  
  
Uhum...  
  
Oops  
  
Jen and Remus, meet James and Sirius  
  
They are my best friends ever.  
  
After they had gotten Aquantied/reaquanted  
  
They settled down to explain the wizarding/muggle world to eachother. Soon they had moved on to houses,  
  
"So, what house do you what to be in?"  
  
Gryfindor  
  
Gryfindor  
  
Gryfindor  
  
Gryfindor  
  
Um what?  
  
Oops sorry Lily,  
  
James explained  
  
There are four houses in Hogwarts, Slytheren (all but Lily pulled a face)Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryfiindor  
  
Slytheren is for scum, Hufflepuff for flakes, Ravenclaw for bookworms, and  
  
"ryfindors for egomianiacs," interrupted a nasty looking boy who, in Lilys opion, looked like a tocan with a wig on that fell in oil.  
  
"nah, not really Snapey, cause that already fits into Slytheren.  
  
But by then, his eyes had already landed on Lily  
  
"well well well, what do we have here, a dainty little mudblood.  
  
Before anyone could say another word, Lily Gen and Remus had jumped him. Jen and remus held him down while Lily punched, it was ovious it had been done before. After lily was satisfied, they threw Snape out of the compartment with a black and blue face.  
  
Then they started talking agina like nothing happened,  
  
It took the trio awhile to realize that the other two boys where looking at them in amazment.  
  
"What?" we lived in a tough neighborhood!  
  
All Sirius could muster up was a faint "oh"  
  
Soon they were dressed in their uniforms and following a Humongous man to boats, there the girls and boys split up.  
  
Lily and Jen got in a boat with a boy and a girl.  
  
"Hi, I'm Melissa and this is Joey."  
  
Are you muggle born, I am  
  
I am too, said Melissa  
  
Well im a Half blood, my father was a wizard. After making small talk they saw a magnificent castle.  
  
"Wow" was the only word that was whispered on their boat.  
  
As they got off the boats, no one noticed a figure, a girl get out of the water. She was not even wet as she followed the others to the castle.  
  
To Lily, the sorting was boring, she as well as her friends got in Gryfindor With James, Sirius, Remus , herself, and Jen, along with, , Danny Schizer , Josh Sanchez, Joey Gallder , Melissa Smithe, , Raina Nguyen, and Kat Fairchild  
  
Dumbledor stood up to make a quick announcement. "Eat, Drink, and be Merry!"  
  
Suddenly, their plates had food on it and they ate till they were stuffed.  
  
After the deserts had disapered,  
  
Dumbledor once again stood up  
  
"I would like to say, that there are no magic in the coriders, to say away from the newly planted Whomping Willow, and not to go to the forbidden forest. You are dismissed  
  
after following a Prefect though many passages, they reached the portiat of the Pink Lady, okay all you have to say is the pass word, what was it again oh yeah  
  
before the prefect could say it, the portrait swung open the prefect looked confused and asked "why did you open? I didn't say the password!?  
  
Well that girl did, she said " Gomushi, what a weird pass word"  
  
Who?  
  
That girl with red hair.  
  
Um okay, like I was saying you must remember the password so that you can get it.  
  
Lily! How did you know the pass word?  
  
Com on Jen, I mean, I heard it as clear as day, "hm,mmm what the pass word, oh yeah Gomushi  
  
Well I didn't hear it, oh whatever, I'm gonna get write a letter to my parents about you and Remus, now where can I find a quill and parchment?  
  
Ouch! Who did that, the didn't have to throw it at me you know! Lily, I just came zooming out of nowhere!  
  
Ah forget it, I probably just used a summoning spell  
  
All of a sudden Raina, another first year came up to her, Lily, do you know what a Zodiac is?  
  
Nope  
  
Well every century there is a new group of Zodiac, 12 of them, Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Vigro, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, and Pieces. I am a Aquarius, and hold the power of the waters, I get wateristic powers and a special transformation, I'm just not strong enough for it. We are here to fight the shape-shifting demon that is sent every century to try to destroy the world and us, because when they destroy all of us, the world will lose all good, and evil will be the only think left. The reason he hasint attacked yet is because only the ones that are aware of their power can be detected  
  
And that has to do with me because..  
  
Lily, I think you area Zodiac 


	3. The Pendent~ Chapter 3

Oh come on, just because stuff came flying towards me? It was probably just an accidental summoning spell.  
  
Lily, its not that, I'm talking about the fact that you knew the password, you read the prefects mind!  
  
Whatever Raina, you don't have proof  
  
Okay come up to the dorm, both of you.  
  
It was then that Lily realized that Jen  
  
was still standing next to her.  
  
~Dorm room~  
  
okay do you see this pendent? It is a zodiac necklace, if you aren't a zodiac, you will feel like your being shook apart, but if you are, you will feel a tickling sensation. If the specific necklace is yours, you will feel a great comfort  
  
I have one other pendent, are you a Libra?  
  
Yes  
  
Okay then stand back, I don't want to accidentally hit you.  
  
Um okay  
  
Suddenly Raina had a bluish tint to her and you could hear her mumbuling. Almost immedetly, she saw a orb of water appear in front of her and its waters swirled with in. then a pendent fell into Raina's hand from it and the water was gone.  
  
Lily just touch this and tell me what you fell.  
  
Erm, sure. As Lily grabbed ahold, she felt a warmth come over her, an comfort that she had never felt before. Wow, that felt amazing!  
  
Hey Jen, feel it  
  
No Lily, she can't she isn't a  
  
But it was too late, Jen had already grabbed it.  
  
Jen stood there, then she giggled, and giggled some more \  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT TICKLES!!!  
  
When she dropped it, she saw Raina looking at her in astonishment, you too!  
  
Yes! We found another one, now I only have to find 9!yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes  
  
Um Raina, we get the point, now what?  
  
Oh yeah, unfortuneatly, Jen, you can't really use your powers because to fully use them, we need your pendent and I don't have it yet, but we can start. Now Lily, I think your power is pshyic, about the mind. Maybe you will even be able to move things with your mind, now I want you to focus on something, oh I know. This feather, okay  
  
Okay now concentrate on that feather and see it move in your mind, make it come towards you, slowly the feather moved off the table that Raina had set it on, but then after fell, it stopped. Then, Lily fainted.  
  
Um Raina, is she okay? Oh yes, the first time you try to activate your powers by command, that happens. Oh okay, but I was wondering, what else can you do. Well, I can do a lot of things with water, like if I fall in a river, I will not be carried away or be wet, I only get wet when I want to. Oh okay,  
  
G'night  
  
Good night  
  
Before either of them could fall asleep, there was pounding at the door,  
  
HEY YOU PEOPLE IN THERE OPEN THE DOOR, ITS OUR DORM TOO YA KNOW!  
  
Oops I forgot to unlock the door,  
  
When Jen opened the door, two pissed off girls walked in  
  
The shorter of the 2 said "I'm Kat, that's Melissa, good night"  
  
Okay, what ever, .  
  
And finally, the girls fell asleep 


	4. *The Ins and Outs of being a Zodiac*

Disclaimer: everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rolling and Warner Bros and whatever other company owns it, the stuff you don't recognize belongs to us.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Dream Sequence  
  
There was a round field with three poles with holes at the top on each side, which Lily later found out was the quidditch field, but it was quite strange because there was a large red dragon in the middle. It turned its head and looked at her, then, it shrank, smaller and smaller until it was the size of a small dog, before getting big again, but this time, it headed her way. Lily was too entranced with the magnificent animal to be scared and when it knelt down next to her, she reached out to touch it when-.  
  
End Dream Sequence  
  
Jen shook Lily awake  
  
"C'mon Lils, we gotta go! "  
  
Lily herself was quite upset that it was all a dream, and then mentally hit herself on the head thinking, "Duh Lily, if it was real, you would so be dead right now" but nonetheless disappointed, she got ready for the first day of school.  
  
Along with Raina and Jen, the trio went down to the great hall. At the table, Lily asked " So Raina, how did you find out you were a you-know-what and how long have you been training?" Raina told her story " I only found out 3 weeks ago and started training right away, so you won't be that far behind. One day, I woke up just in time to see an owl drop a book on my stomach and when it flew out, it disappeared with a burst of light. The title was The Ins and Outs of being a Zodiac. It was in the book that explained to me how I was the first Zodiac to find their pendent (which I had found at the park the day before) and how I was supposed to find the other 11 and train to defeat Notboonsilrim. I know the name sounds strange but he is a demon that is released every century by a dark wizard. The wizard is destroyed but the demon is free. Each century so far, the Zodiac has failed to destroy the demon, only put him back at rest for another century. Now it is our turn, I will let both of you read it later, you must to train yourselves."  
  
"wow" Lily whispered. Jen looked excited "yes! We get to kick some demon butt!" Raina looked at her sharply "Jennifer Ann Lupin, this is not a game and will not be easy, many have died doing this, do you understand?" Looking slightly embarrassed, Jen whispered "yes" "and how the heck did you know my whole name, and don't call me that!" said Jen indignantly. Rain just smiled her mysterious smile and said, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."  
  
Their day went by smoothly, or as smoothly as things can go at Hogwarts. Lily refound a love for Charms, Raina became fond of Potions and Jen still excelled in Transfiguration. Before Lily went to bed that night, Raina silently handed her the IOZ (the Ins and Outs of being a Zodiac). Lily, naturally was eager to start, and so she did. She quickly went to the chapters for the Libra, since that was what she was.  
  
Libras have the power of mind reading and telekinesis. Your form, will also help you. You will be the most willing to explore, for it is your duty I n the group. You are the balance. To transform into your form, you must gather all your energy and imagine the creature. Once you know it well, you can be able to do it with out thinking. No it is not amagius, for you cannot get stuck in a transformation, although if you are too tired, you will transform back, it is not ever painful. Also, unlike an amagius, you can change the size of your form, it can reach the size of how large it really is, to a foot tall. In your mind reading skills, you must focus on your subject and concentrate on that person, block out everything else and it will come to you, every once in a while, you may hear another's thoughts on accident, but never a fellow Zodiac. As for Telekinesis, you must imagine a hand on what your subject is, and guide it with our own hand, as if you are really holding it and move it. You must never use it to hurt others for if you do, you will be stripped of your powers and a new Zodiac will be found.  
  
Lily read deep into the night…  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere in the heart of Oregan, a small grey owl dropped The Ins and Outs of Being a Zodaic into a young witch's lap….. 


End file.
